


Overkill

by slytherindramaqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Matchmaking, Movie Night, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherindramaqueen/pseuds/slytherindramaqueen
Summary: A lame (awesome) movie that none of the guests wanted to watch, lust and love filling the air and a magical plan for the greatest night of their lives.





	Overkill

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ron and Pansy enjoy hosting movie nights at their London flat. Ron, because he can’t get enough of muggle gadgets, and Pansy, because she enjoys making her fellow Slytherin friends uncomfortable with feeling obligated to accept an invitation that includes Gryffindors and muggle technology. This week they are watching Cluedo.

The only thing that Pansy Parkinson had loved more than hosting parties was making her friends have the fidgets over two things: muggle technology and her boyfriend’s Gryffindors friends. Although her elitists’ pureblood friends weren’t elitists anymore, they still felt rather uncomfortable around the golden trio and anyone from Dumbledore’s army in general. They had gone accustomed to technology, to her displeasure.

But of course, the person she loved the most was Ron Weasley. Yes, don’t ask how that happened. Their relationship had been a secret for the first six months until Ginny found them _in fragganti_. She assures that she had known all along (because, let’s be honest, her brother sucks at keeping secrets), but still no one is quite sure if it’s true or false.

After that everyone accepted, after an acceptable period and so, that Gryffindors and Slytherins had to learn to get by. It still was an on-going process.

Which makes us go back to hosting parties.

The lovely couple called “Ronsy” by the media had been hosting movie nights for their friends to get along. At least, that’s what they always say to them when they invite them to their loft.

And when we say loft we mean normal apartment size from the outside and practically a freaking mansion on the inside. Cinema room included.

It’s safe to assume that everyone just loved going to Ron and Pansy’s place. You had to get an invitation to be let floo’d in and the decors and style of the loft changed every month. So, yes, they loved their house. But they hated movie nights.

And now, they were bound to watch a movie with a murder. Oh sorry, _murders_. As if they hadn’t seen people being killed before.

“Kill me, instead”, must have been said by any of the guests at one point that night.

The first ones to arrive were Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, of course. The lot lived together and had an urgency to go at each other’s throats every now and then when they were bored, which they were most of the time. That’s why they didn’t mind movie nights that much, although they would never say it aloud. Ever.

Both of them were waiting for two girls that are the loves of their lives and yet they would never say anything to them because of their status as Slytherins and Death Eaters’ sons. Because of their own insecurities, they spent their nights thinking of them, wanking while they’re on their minds and stealing glances at them when they’re in the same room. None knows about the feelings of the other.

“Want a drink?” Theo asked his roommate. The latter nodded.

The Greengrass sisters along with Blaise Zabini were the next to arrive. Daphne, the eldest, had been casually dating the Italian heartthrob for a few months now and her baby sister Astoria was very jealous of that.

With one sister at each arm, Zabini walked with such ease and sway and something else that Ron could not identify. Pansy could, of course. It was called being a big dick, in more ways than another. Again, no comment.

The Gryffindors were next to arriving. Harry and Ginny Potter entered, hand in hand, while a very irritated Hermione followed. The now Golden couple had gotten married a year ago and they were trying to conceive their first child. They were thrilled and ecstatic to start the baby-making. Hermione was not.

Hermione was living with them in Grimmauld Place for a very short time, until she finds a nice flat. And sadly for her, the ovulation time of that moment had begun the night before and the morning after. She had barely gotten any sleep. And yes, silencing charms had failed her.

It explained her crankiness.

Hermione went straight to the bar and served herself a grey goose martini with lots of olives. Draco, lacking his devil companion, was at the barstool in front of her, watching her making the drink. She looked over him once and kept doing the drink.

“Want one?” she asked him. He shook his head.

“I already have my poison.” He pouted and took a sip.

“What is it? Scotch?” She still didn’t look at him. “That’s very muggle of you.”

She finished making the martini adding the olives last, not without popping one in her mouth. The suggestive motion that her lips were making made Draco’s pants a bit too tight for his liking. _Control yourself,_ he thought. She finally looked at him and grinned.

She was teasing him.

Draco slightly chuckled. “Like I said, poison. But a very good one at that.” She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him, while taking a sip.

 

Now, what? Hermione did what? To Draco Malfoy? Does that make any sense?

No, it really doesn’t. You see, Hermione normally avoided Malfoy in these kinds of social functions. She had barely spoken ten words, at most, in the last few years to him whenever they encountered each other. She had never showed any interest in the one and only Draco Malfoy. So why was she now flirting with him?

Easy. Hermione hadn’t had sex in over a year. And this thought had been weighing on her for quite some time. And, she would never admit this, but her body (and her mind, really) had been founding Malfoy as a very attractive male that could rock her nerve terminations into a chaos by just touching her in the right places lately.

So, yes, her body was looking for sex with him.

Her heart, ever the wiser, was looking for a partner.

 

Luna arrived with Neville at her toes, a bit sweaty for running it would seem. The two were had ended their fling after finishing Hogwarts but they had remained very good friends.

“Sorry we’re late, everybody. Neville got stuck taking care of Hannah who just got an infestations of wobbleworms in her brain.”

“What?” Astoria Greengrass asked.

Neville caught his breath and replied. “Cold. She has a cold. That’s why she couldn’t come today.” Neville had been dating Hannah Abbott for a year now and they had recently moved in together.

No one was missing so Ron cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. That was their cue to follow into the living room. Hermione drank the rest of her martini in one gulp, cleaned up a few drops from her lips, gave Malfoy another meaningful, lusty look and walked away. He finished his drink as well and followed after her.

“Okay, okay. I’m so happy everyone’s here.” Pansy started her speech. “First, we’re so sorry Hannah is sick and it’s unable to join us but next month I’m sure she’ll enjoy our movie night.”

Reality check: Hannah was happy in her sofa, covered in a thick blanket with a bowl of buttery popcorn while she binge-watched a marathon of her favorite tv show.

“Moving on now. As you know, dear Ronald here…”, she patted her back, clenching her teeth.

“Your boyfriend, Pansy.” Theo remembered her.

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged, “he’s becoming every day more and more like his father by loving muggle gadgets.”

“Hey.” Ron yelped.

“Love you darling. Anyway, you know he picks the movie every time and this time he decided on Cluedo!” Pansy exclaimed, hoping for smiles.

Nobody smiled.

“What’s that?” Daphne asked.

They all turned to see Hermione; the only muggleborn in the room was bound to know what it is. She rolled her eyes, exhausted already.

“I don’t know everything, you know.” Neville, who was next to her, snorted. “Fine! It’s a movie based on a board game that tries to solve a murder by finding out the killer, the weapon that they used and in which room the crime was committed. Happy?” She rolled her eyes.

It was obvious to say that Hermione was in a worst mood than before. Flirting wasn’t enough, she needed action.

Draco, standing at her other side, loosed his collar enough for him to breathe some air. It didn’t calm his nerves.

“Well, what Hermione said it’s correct, as always.” Ron continued, “And those weapons in the film are all stashed in a wardrobe, so we thought that we could do the same with our own ‘weapons’.” Theo wished for a grasshopper’s sing at that moment. Blaise would’ve agreed.

“Just give me your wands, guys.”

Of course, hell broke loose at that. This argument took ten minutes of precious movie watching (Ron’s words), but at the end, they all put their wands in the safe. None of them wanted to suffer Pansy’s wrath for not doing what her love wanted.

She locked the save with a key and pocketed it.

“Let’s watch the movie, yeah?”

 

The reason why everyone agreed to this kind of parties was about to begin. It wasn’t the movie; it was the home theater they all got to enjoy. Large leather seats, that came with blankets and pillows. Unlimited popcorn and soft drinks. And if you were hungry for something else, a waiter would appear out of nowhere and get you whatever you ask for. Pure heaven.

Only reason they put up with these none sense.

It sounds ridiculous that so many wizards and witches do something they don’t like because of fancy seats and gourmet food. But you have to understand: they had gone through a war. And it was free.

They accommodated into their seats (Pansy had a different arrangement every time they did this, probably for bonding…who they were kidding? To mess with them, that’s why!). Normally, every row of seats was formed with four seats each, but this time they were just a pair of them in each row. And, to all in Draco’s favor, he was sharing a space with Hermione Granger.

 _Yes!_ He thought. Right after another thought came into his mind along the lines of _are you crazy?_

Of course, he kind of was.

 

The odd couple sat after getting their meals – only reason they were there, they reminded themselves – and tried not to look at the other. Except that they totally wanted to.

Hermione couldn’t understand why she was feeling a sudden curiosity over Draco Malfoy. The past few years he had proven himself to be a better man; after changing sides and becoming a spy to the Order, he stopped being that antagonistic towards her and her friends, even befriending some of them that weren’t the Golden Trio, such as Ginny (who was his favorite person to banter with) and even Neville (they had come to a mutual truce, somehow). And sure, now he didn’t feel at such an ease with Harry and Ron, especially Harry, but he was still awkward with her. And she wondered why.

She gave him a quick once-over, sinking every bit of his physique into her mind. His blond hair, almost white, was a bit longer, some strands of it falling into his eyes. She scanned his hands, he had big palms, his nails had the right length and with no dirt behind them. He also had long fingers.

Hermione closed her eyes for just a second, imagining those long, pretty fingers caressing her face, her neck, her arms, moving to her waist towards her legs and then…

“Granger,” Draco whispered in her ear and she jumped. She opened her eyes and looked at him, “you want some?” He was offering her chocolate chunks.

She looked at his popcorn and saw the chocolate combined with it.

“Umm, no, thanks. But, you like that?”

“What? Popcorn and chocolate? Yeah, it’s a good match.”

“Is it?” she questioned.

Draco chuckled. “Yes, Granger, it’s delicious. You want to try?” He passed her his bowl and dared her to.

 “Fine.”

She had to admit. It was tasty.

Draco, on the other hand, was regretting the decision of daring her up. Her mouth moving that way was giving him very bad but very good thoughts into his mind.

She swallowed. He was doomed.

 

 

Draco sighed.

“The intro is way too long.” He said, to no one in particular.

“Agreed.” Hermione said. “And the music becomes quite irritating after the first thirty seconds.”

He conceited. It was a bummer, this movie.

“You don’t like this film, Granger?”

She made a face. “I enjoyed the first time I watched it. My dad showed it to me when I was, according to him, old enough to know what an innuendo was.” She chuckled at the memory.

Draco frowned. “And how old was that?”

She looked at him, straight to his eyes, and grinned knowingly. “Fourteen.”

He could swear his heart stopped for a whole second before beating faster and faster while those beautiful doe eyes watched him completely. He was smitten.

“Although he was quite wrong, I had known what an innuendo was since I was twelve.”

“Hogwarts had anything to do with it?” He asked, interested.

“More like those two idiots over there.” She bobbed her head towards Weasley and Potter; the two were in the rows below them with their respective partners.

Draco smirked. They were a pair of idiots.

But they were his friends now, sort of. That left him with an uneasy feeling growing all over his body. He was friends with a bunch of lions, what has the world come to?

More scenes passed. The movie became more and more enjoyable after a while, it had some good lines, funny characters and the women were hot. Ms. Scarlet, especially, reminded him a lot to a certain witch sitting next to him. He pictured Granger with a sexy dress like the one the actress was wearing and he lost it for a second.

Bloody hell, his trousers were tight.

 

Hermione was desperate. The movie was coming close to the end and she needed, ought to get the hell out of there. The room wasn’t dark enough to not notice Malfoy and his hands, Malfoy and his hair, Malfoy and his mouth. Just Malfoy.

A shot gun was heard.

The telegram singing girl was dead. All the characters were unsurprised by checking on the new dead bodies across the mansion. Very soon, the butler was about to begin his suggestions on whom did it and then he would make his three accusations.

They were so close, so damn close. Wadsworth aka Tim Curry aka Frank N. Furter aka Pennywise the clown was going to turn off the lights in three, two, one…

 

 

The lights had gone off in the room, just as in the movie.

She heard a gasp next to her, a scream below her and she felt a hand covering hers for a second. The pale hand was still there when the lights came back.

Hermione stared at Draco for a moment before she tried to concentrate into the screaming redhead across the room.

“He’s gone! Harry’s gone!” Ginny fainted after that.

 

 

Harry freaking Potter was gone. The only thing left of him was his glasses. Damn, Draco really had been starting to like this movie.

The group went to look for their wands, but they found the safe open and a wand missing. Harry’s.

“Where is he?” Ginny shouted from the other room, she must have woken up from unconsciousness. A loud noise and a fall followed, she must’ve faded again. Oh well.

“I thought this place was impossible to break into.” Daphne asked, scared. Her head was resting on Blaise’s shoulder, to her sister’s dismay.

Pansy replied. “Someone must have sneaked while you all have entered.”

“What are we going to do?” Theo asked. Luna, standing next to him, patted him on the chest, leaving her hand there for a minute.

“It’s quite obvious, really. The person couldn’t have gotten out yet, the wards are up. They must still be in the house, and along them Harry.”

Hermione nodded. She always forgets how perceptive and logical Luna can be.

“Okay, okay,” Ron started, “let’s split into pairs and we shall check every room in the apartment.” The ginger got into leader mode and sent everyone on the way. Luna and Theo were set to go to the kitchens and dining room. Daphne and Blaise to the library (to Hermione’s bad luck) and study, Pansy and Astoria would stay with Ginny, the last one being a healer in-training, Ron and Neville would check the attic and, of course, Draco and Hermione would check the master bedroom and the guest rooms.

The last two looked at the other and smiled uncomfortably.

 

Draco was nervous, to say the least. He was worried about Harry and their safeties in general. Hermione, on the other hand, thought there was nothing to worry about.

While checking the first room, Pansy and Ron’s, he noticed something in his partner’s demeanor.

“You look calm, Granger.”

“That’s because I am.”

“You’re not worry?” He frowned.

“Luna’s right. Whoever took Harry must still be trapped inside the flat; we’ll find them sooner or later.”

“How can you be so sure? He’s your best friend.” He stopped to look at her. She looked back.

“I was here when the wards were set up. They’re one of the strongest ones I’ve ever seen. I _am_ surprised there had been a breach, it seemed improbable at the time.” She shook her head, thinking about it.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” He played with his sleeves for a second. “But what if it’s a psycho, and wants to hurt us?” _what if it wants to hurt you?_ He wanted to say.

Hermione chuckled and said without thinking. “What? A crazy Death Eater escaped prison again and came to kill us?”

She noticed Draco’s stiff position way too late. She felt embarrassed for what you said. _Shit_ , she thought. “I, I’m sorry, Draco. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine.” His mouth was set in a line. “It’s what I am, isn’t it?” He mumbled. Unconsciously, he touched his forearm where the skull tattoo was. At that moment, it hit Hermione. He always wore long sleeves in public.

She moved closer to him and put her hand on top of his.

“No, Draco. You’re nothing like them. You’re good.” She smiled at him, her eyes watering. “You’ve proven that to me, to all of us over the years.”

He still refused to look her in the eyes, so she cupped his face with her hands and whispered to him. “You’re good.”

Their faces only inches apart, Draco felt his soul leaving his body for a second. He kissed her. Her hands moved from his face to around his neck, while his were deep sank into her waist. His lips were covering hers.

Hermione was livid. She could feel his desire for her in that kiss. He moved slowly, sensual. She opened her mouth, just a little, for him to deepen the kiss. She jumped when her back bumped with the wall. She hadn’t realized they had walked.

His hands moved to her bum, lifting her enough for her to wrap her legs around him, every inch of their bodies touching, itching, and hoping for more.

Hermione’s fingers ran through his hair, then his collar, his shirt’s buttons opening one by one. She felt fire at the touch of his chest. Draco had started to look for her blouse’s zipper when the door slammed open.

She shouted.

“I told you they wouldn’t pass the first room!” Theo cheered. “Pay.” Several people handed him money.

“What the actual fuck?”

While Hermione tried to fix her clothes, she noticed her best friend among the intruders. “Harry? What’s going on?”

Pansy replied to that.

“A matchmaking attempt, of course, that worked exactly as planned. Like _I_ said.” She beamed.

Blaise started to explain. “Pretty easy, man. We were all done with your secret pining and the sexual tension around the two. So, we took matters into our hands. Smooth move from our part.”

“How?” Hermione asked.

“Well,” Ginny elaborated, “as you live with us, we had really loud sex for you to hear and for your libido to increase.” She smiled, her teeth showing.

“You’re welcome.” Harry added, winking at her.

Astoria rolled her eyes, but kept going with the tale. “Theo convinced Draco to come in early and have a drink at the bar.”

“More like he was a nuisance.” Draco murmured to himself and the flustered witch next to him.

“I made the seating arrangements.” Pansy said.

“And I divided everyone.” Ron replied.

 “Hannah was so sad that she missed this for being sick. We had being planning this for _months_.” Neville informed them.

“The chemistry is all yours, though.” Daphne laughed. “We had nothing to do about it.”

A quiet silence ensued for a few minutes. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, without saying something, until he exploded.

“You’re telling us that this whole charade, of the wands being locked away, Potter going missing, someone breaking in, was a just a ruse for Hermione and I to accept our feelings towards each other?”

They looked at each other and shouted, “YES.”

Luna smiled. “It was surely overkill but you fell for it.”

The couple looked at each other again, she blushed and he smirked.

“Get out.” He demanded.

Their friends, all with knowing smiles, left one by one, until they were alone again.

Draco placed his hands on Hermione’s shoulders, reassuring her with his touch.

“You okay?” She nodded. “We have such meddling friends.”

She grinned. “Maybe, but they were on to something.” The witch kissed him first and this time, they didn’t stop.

 

_The end._


End file.
